Love you Like I Do
by XxFrozenMadamexX
Summary: A rewrite to an old fanfic i had tried to write previous only to scrap it and make it new! Hopefully to keep this and see an ending to it! Warnings- Age difference and Mature content Redorbshipping
1. Revisit

Hello everyone! Long time no see from the madame hmm? ah I decided to rewrite a fanfic and try a lot harder to make it flow better and not be so all over the place. Anyway it's redorbshipping and it is for a more mature audience but I'm sure you 13 year olds are reading this are ignoring the warnings much as I did once upon a time. Anyway enjoy! And as always i kindly except critque as Im not a professional. Nothing belongs to me except the writing :D

~Madame

* * *

Not much really ever changed in Hoenn. She was always awoken by the same torchic alarm at 6 am and stretched yawned and looked over to see her pokemon stirring to come to a wake as well. May looked over at her pokenav to find 3 missed calls, all of which were from Steven Stone. Couldn't he just give her a break? He always was calling her finding an excuse to hear her voice. He had treated her like a child always reminding her of appointments to battle or meetings. She had recently craved a vacation away from the league but they were entirely too strict on allowing her to roam around. She had to be ready at a moment's notice for any challenger. And well 6 years was just too long to remain on the throne. She wanted anyone, someone to just take her place, Brendan had always seemed like a good candidate but he was always out doing pokemon field work with his dad. Steven could always take it back and Wallace could always fill in too. She decided to call him back. Maybe he'd be willing to listen to her request if only for a day.

"Hello? May?" Steven's ever so pleasing smile managed to make her smile as well. Some days she couldn't stand him and other times he was just entirely too charming. "Sorry to bother you but I just wanted to confirm you were awake for our meeting at noon."

"Shit no…..but I'll get dressed and ready here shortly. Goodbye." The device clicked and she leaped from her bed to greet the morning. The sun had shone through her pale tan curtains onto her bag full of poke balls. "At least I can be excited to look at you all every morning."

* * *

May arrived to the league headquarters and headed up the main entrance's stairs to the meeting lobby where the Elite 4 sat around a steel circular table along with Steven. They all smiled and gave a small wave to the champion. "Shall we begin?" Steven said looking at her.

She gave a nod of approval and Drake rose up pacing the room with a troubled look "My friends this won't be an easy thing to discuss but it needs said and done." Everyone laid silent and even Phoebe couldn't help but frown at Drake's expression. "It's….no longer sitting around the league enjoying a chat waiting for trainers….we have a spy here in the league. A spy that is giving information to leader gangs about our pokemon, moves, and our strategies. While that may not seem like a big deal, it is for our league. If the wrong person became champion and got a hold of top secret information…."

"Tch, old man you're just upset some punk managed to beat your old ass." Sidney spat looking away. "The brat managed to absolutely slaughter all of us Elites and was barely beaten by Steven."

"I'm not seeing the problem, I can't be champion forever what's wrong with some competition? Have you all just gotten lazy?" While May was only 18 she had the attitude of a 5 year old. Still in her strong stubborn ways.

Drake glared back at her "That wouldn't be a problem then. THE PROBLEM is when Steven had beaten him he noticed a red 'R' on his back pocket and not 20 minutes later the local police had showed up to arrest him. Apparently he was sent by Team Rocket to scout and get top secret information while reigning as champion."

Glacia shook her head "and that man couldn't have known our pokemon unless there was a rat in our midst giving information."

"This is ridiculous, I can't believe we called a meeting for this I can't help but to think you all have gotten soft! When I had battled you all I had barely won and had use revives and full restores galore! You can't mean to tell you can't outwit a dumb criminal? I may only be 18 but to see you all worrying and not doing a damn thing besides calling a meeting? Steven why did you not grab him when you noticed the 'R'? Please excuse me." May rose up and began to walk out "I'll find the idiot myself and bring him to justice. Team Rocket has holds in Kanto and Johto. It isn't our problem until they become one here. That's all you people think of!" Her hands slammed the wooden door as she raced down the stairs without giving a second thought. She had enough of the power heads letting things go all the time. Simple debates and making someone else handle the dirty work. She walked outside to look down the cliffs of Ever Grande. Her hands went to reach for a pokeball and just as she reached her belt, a towel wrapped around her mouth and a chokehold was placed on her neck. She was pulled into victory road's secret entrance. Visions began to fade and she tried grabbing at the arm around her neck but her fingers only brushed the uniform before she had passed out.

* * *

A familiar face began to become apparent as what had appeared to be Steven began helping her up.

"Steven?!" She whispered holding her hands out. She took in note of her savior as he reeked of cigarettes. She had never noticed how badly his suit smelled it was odd all those times she'd be near him he just smelled like overpriced cologne. Maybe he had forgotten to spritz himself that day? May pulled away shaking her head ignoring the smell, looked at him seeing his ever charming features and steel blue eyes.

"May it's okay I'm here. But I need your help. I think we were attacked by Team Rocket when you left. I need to know where the deoxys files are. If they were to obtain those files then….well I'd hate to imagine." It looked like he was ready to laugh but maybe it was the chloroform used on her early making her loopy.

"Can't you untie me first?" She asked. He nodded and began to fumble at the ropes.

"It's in the hall of fame underneath the 18th tile to the right of the recorder is a set of stairs leading to them…but shouldn't you know this?" Steven crouched next to her and swept his feet underneath her's, making her legs give out she heard a SNAP into her right leg the pressure was intense and she cried out as he began tying her legs. She couldn't move though she was in severe pain laying in a pool of her own blood she tried so hard to move her left leg but he held it still with a tightening grip of his hand. "DAMNIT WHAT ARE DOING STEVEN."

Steven looked at her with his hand on his hip and smirked "Just tying you up so you don't get in my way." He winked at her and left leaving her lifeless and tied up.

She tried her best to scream and screech but her voice wouldn't work. She couldn't roll to the entrance or anywhere else. She was legitimately scared as zubats would screech in the distance warning the others of a presence in the cave. The blood wouldn't stop flowing, footsteps could be heard in the distance as began to scream again.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME? MY NAME IS MAY MAPLE I AM THE CHAMPION OF HOENN PLEASE HELP ME!" The footsteps had stopped and she heard a pokeball open. A huge golbat screeched in the distance and flew over to her alerting its trainer of the locations she could see red pumps hit the floor and come to a close. She helped up May as best she could and took a good look at her and ripped off a piece of her sweater to stop the bleeding.

"It's alright. I know who you are and I'll get you out of her!" Then as the woman pushed her onto the golbat May had spotted the large 'M' across her chest. The day was only getting worse as not only Steven had turned into a psychopath but a magma grunt had found her. "Ah I'm sorry May my name is Selene and I'll be taking you to my boss Maxie. He can get you some medical attention, but uh….I can't let you see the base and all that so I'm going to blindfold you Golbat will keep you balanced until we get to the base."  
Selene's hands were cold as she wrapped the blindfold around May "I'm sorry to do this….I don't want to….I just need the money and Maxie would help you. I actually admire you."

"If you freed me I would make sure to give you all the Poke I have and we could go to a real hospital. Plus Maxie and I aren't the best of friends he would leave me to die."

"No offense Miss….but uh you don't have a bag or anything on you." At that moment May screamed out with shock and began sobbing.

"WHERE ARE MY POKEMON? WHERE IS PACK?"

"May I…." Selene began to panic and sent out her venomoth to use a sleep powder. May's eyes began to shut as she muttered her Pokémon names' lulling into the deepest sleep she had ever fell into.

* * *

"God damnit Selene she was already had a broken leg! Was the sleep powder and BLINDFOLD necessary?!" Maxie was scary when he got mad. His voice get real deep and very condescending. "This is not good…." He began looking around for his medicine cabinet in case of emergencies.

"But boss she was screaming and hollering! You know I can't stand that! She was robbed of her pokemon! Everything except her clothes!"

"As I can see!" He yelled taking May's face in his hands and opening her mouth to make her taking a few pills to send motion and energy back through her body. "You are dismissed as of 5 minutes ago!"

"Hell no! You promised a reward to whoever caught your girlfriend! Now fork it over!"

"You shall mind your tongue around me or you will be out of a job!" He hissed throwing her a small billfold of pokes. You would do best to leave me right now before I change my mind. And call in Dr. Obsidian!"

"Fine!" She slammed the door making a large BANG enough to make May stir. She had started to feel around first on the table she was laid on pressing into the hard cushion and then moved her hands to Maxie's face. "Miss Maple! Wake up!" He blurted blushing slightly pushing her hands away. The voice rang into her head and she was in hell. She couldn't believe she had caressed his face like that! She was only regaining her vision as she noticed Maxie adjusting his glasses face reddened with embarrassment.

"Where….and WHY am I here….?" She whispered slowly sitting up.

"Good question Miss Maple I'm asking the same god damn thing." He spat back motioning the doctor inside.

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't too boring I'm always afraid of that. As always thank you for reading~


	2. Safety

Bad habit is I cannot STOP typing this like i got a good feeling so far and good music to help the creativity. anyway Thanks for sticking with me and as always I don't own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it. I just like throwing a nerd and child together eh?

-Madame

* * *

"I've told you a thousand times I don't remember anything! I wouldn't be surprised if one your goons didn't knock me out!" She spat at Maxie. The doctor began trying to pop her leg into place and she screamed out in pain as she felt her leg snap back leaving her tearing up and gripping the table with a death threat.

"As I have told YOU my grunts had found you in this condition! You could have bled to death you fool had Selene not wrapped your leg so you didn't gush blood till you ran dry!" He snapped his fingers and a grunt appeared to his side.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me Selene. I don't care if she's asleep…" He was suddenly cut off by May.

"Wait Maxie….I….don't want her in here." He raised an eyebrow to her request.

"Are you scared to know the truth Miss Maple?" His words stung but she knew it had to be done. All she could see in her head was Steven. But he was too good for that. Why would he do anything to harm her? She hoped and prayed Selene would tell a different story. Maybe about how she tripped or how she was just found this way. "Bring Selene in. We need her story." May bit her lip as the grunt left swiftly going to bring in the girl who had saved her life as sad as it was to admit.

"Alright Max she'll heal up just keep the leg propped up and she feels adventurous to have her try crutches I'll have a nurse stationed to help her with her daily needs."

"That isn't necessary but I appreciate the offer doctor." Maxie chatted away to his long term friend from what she gathered. Maxie had changed a little since she last met him. His hair was a little longer but slicked back with glasses on his face this time around. He wore a long deep red coat with a maroon sweater and red shorts which had shown maroon leggings and boots. He looked nerdy as he always had but somehow he had a more serious look about him and she didn't much like it as he was criminal playing against natures for his own truth and ideals. Pale as ever holding a stronger definition of laugh lines around his mouth and dark circles under his eyes. She quickly looked away staring at the ground as Maxie caught her staring at his features.

"I'll be sure to make sure to help her make a swift recovery. Ah Selene, come in" He motioned the girl to walk in as he caught sight of her. Selene stumbled in and waved at May

"Um…about earlier….sorry May."

"Why are you sorry? You saved my life didn't you?" It had occurred to Selene May had not remembered her screaming fit. She looked at Maxie puzzled. "But…I do have to ask where my bag is?"

"It….wasn't…"

"Do not scream Miss May." Maxie scolded the young woman.

"When I found you the pack was gone."

May gasped sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't care who saw her she needed a good cry after all this shit had gone through. Maxie had walked over to her standing awkwardly unable to process whether or not to hug her. "My….Pokemon…I…." she kept sniffling wiping her nose as Maxie handed her a box of tissues.

"I hate seeing you this way. You need to calm down and help us get your Pokémon back."

"WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME?!" She screamed

"You are a foolish girl! I have not only saved your life I am offering to save your Pokémon as well! You will be paying me back for this mind you! There's a difference in being evil and being inhuman! Selene I want you to explain what you found the WHOLE story and I want Miss Maple to confirm things in the story and figure it out from there!"

Selene straightened her posture as Maxie barked orders. "Well….As your mission requested I did find evidence of Team Rocket here in Hoenn. Recently a top executive had sneaked in and challenged the league and almost won but Mr. Stone had beaten him. I followed the grunt until I lost him as he made a few turns and I lost sight of him. A few minutes later I heard a loud dragging sound and I pursued the grunt who had met with man in a tan trench coat and fedora hiding his face. They dragged the body into a secret entrance of the victory road and I decided to land Golbat far enough away to where I wouldn't be spotted. I walked to the cave where I saw what looked like Steven Stone leaving the cave…."

"It's not true!" May interrupted and Selene had went wide eyed only to see Maxie bark at her.

"Miss Maple would you let her finish?!"

"So….I went into the cave when the coast was clear…" She gulped clearing her throat hoping no more outbursts would happen "I found May with her arms tied and a broken leg in a pool of blood. I had helped her up and told her I'd be taking her to you wear she tried to give me the money she had on her but her pack was obviously gone….I thought the best thing was to bring her here. I knew you wouldn't let her die."

"Of course I wouldn't I'm not a cruel leader." He sat in his office chair looking up at the ceiling watching the magma flow through the translucent tubes. "Now Miss Maple. Would you give us your story?"

She decided to lie. There was no way Steven had done all this he wasn't capable. She looked around and bit her lip thinking of an excuse to keep Steven safe. How would she know if Selene wasn't making this up just as an excuse to get rid of him?

"It had to be a rocket member he reeked of cigarettes that's all I remember." May saw Selene laugh at Maxie's expression to the cigarette comment.

"Very well…..Selene go. Leave us." Selene gave one last look to May and shook her head at the lies she knew he was being fed. Maxie lit up a cigarette from his pack and took a long drag making sure to take in everything in and analyze it. Once Selene shut the door Maxie's eyes peered up over his glasses to look at the pitiful sight the champion was. Sobbing and rubbing her arms to calm herself down. Not much had changed in 6 years besides her body being more filled out. Her hair the same style with long bangs hanging down while the rest of her hair was held back in a small ponytail. She had a spare grunt uniform on since her old clothes had been ruined by blood stains. The tops no matter how hard he tried always ran small on her making her chest look extremely large. She was a woman now that's for sure.

"Why did you lie to me?" He took another drag and looked at her dead on now.

"Maxie I'm not…." She was shaking and the tears fell harder now.

"Miss Maple I won't hear about you protecting your pathetic boyfriend. If he is indeed a rat I must eliminate him not only for my team but the safety of Hoenn. If you haven't realized I'm trying to help Hoenn not harm it."

She sneered at him and he raised his eyebrow

"If you're going to be a snarky child I will leave you to suffer. I am sending grunts to keep watch on the league. You are going to heal and then you and I are heading to Kanto to solve this problem."

He heart skipped a beat as she heard Kanto. "But Maxie…I don't…..have money or my Pokémon."

"Miss Maple Im sure you have a PC with other Pokémon? And do not worry about money. But first thing is first we will get your leg fixed up. Now the nurse Alex will be here shortly and please no more crying." He put out his cig and and went over to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We will get your Pokémon back. But you need to stay strong for them as I'm sure they are for you. Now get some sleep in the room to your right…..Miss MA…"

Her body itched to hug him. Not even him just someone so she wasn't alone. She sobbed into his chest gripping onto his coat "Please Maxie…I don't care what I have to do I just want my Pokémon safe I love them so much they made me so strong and I need them back safe….please don't….leave….as much as I know you hate me and I'm not fond of the idea either….I" The nurse opened the door and began to walk back out when she saw May sobbing.

"No it's fine come in." He parted May from his body as much as the emotions scrapped at his stone heart. "May this is your nurse she will help take care of you and help you begin to walk again." He began to leave and May looked him quietly sniffling to herself, she had gotten to close and invaded his space but she really needed the companion ship as her Pokémon were no longer there to help her.

"Hello May I'm Alex and I'll be here for anything you need." Her smile was warm and her long loose purple curls hugged her face and caramel skin complimented her features. She seemed friendly and nice. "Let's get you ready for bed hmm?"

* * *

Two weeks had passed and no sign of Maxie no matter how many times she asked Alex. She was starting to walk again but not in a marathon condition again. She felt fat laying around in bed all day. She told Alex stories about being champion being careful to avoid mention foiling team magma's plans on more than one time.

"I'm sorry I don't know how or where he is but I'm sure he's fine!" She handed her a glass filled with orange juice and some warm pancakes to have for her breakfast. May felt a little guilty Alex was super dedicated to her job including catering to her every wish she had assumed she was just paid extremely well or maybe she really was just that nice. A knock at the door and her heart almost leaped as she saw that flipped red hair and he walked in to grab some papers from his desk. Not even giving May a second glance which broke her heart. Alex rose up and tapped Maxie on the shoulder.

"Maxie sir? She can walk again." She nudged May to stand up as she began to walk again slow at first but surely she was starting to walk.

"Ah she is free to go then. I'll have a grunt escort her."

"Pardon me sir…but her Pokémon?"

Maxie threw a pack at her with all her Pokémon and belongings in it.

"HOW DID YOU…"

"About two days after your incident a grunt of ours tracked down the idiot who took it and eliminated him. Gave it back to me to which I kept safe until I knew she was better to have it again." But why wouldn't Maxie even look at her?

"But Maxie I…..we…..Kanto…" May stuttered hugging the pokeballs close to her chest.

"Not your problem. I will handle them myself." His face was serious. As May started to approach him. They looked at each other until one of them finally spoke.

"Maxie….there's something wrong isn't there?" She tilted her head. "Was it the hugging? I'm sorry I know It was personal and….

"Miss Maple….That isn't it. Your hugging was fine I understand why you did it."

"Then tell me Maxie why you haven't spoken to me in two weeks! I was worried! You didn't even….YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHECK ON ME AT ALL."

"I trust Alex enough and as you must know I wasn't here this is the first day I've been back. I'm not your husband and I don't need to check on you. I believed in her and I had more than enough grunts here to protect you."

"Well what the hell were you gone for two weeks for without telling a soul?"

"I was in Ever Grande investigating as I thought. There…..isn't a league anymore. There's not a soul in Ever Grande. The whole league building was bombed along with half of the victory road missing. Countless Pokémon were killed and I don't even know about the human body count."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU MAXIE! THERE'S NO WAY THE LEAGUE IS JUST GONE!"

"Fool…. Alex you may leave and go back to the hospital or stay and watch over injured grunts. Miss Maple you and I are taking a trip. Pack some spare clothes. You will need them because I have changed my mind. You and I will be taking a trip to Ever Grande and Kanto."

* * *

Ouch hopefully everyone is okay! I love my hoenners to much hehe but we'll see i appreciate constructive criticism and any ideas to help are welcome.

~Madame


	3. Long Nights

_hey everyone! its been so long i thought id throw in some redorb fanfiction again this couple hit me pretty hard lately and i jsut want to contribute more! hopefully you like it and all critiques are welcome :)_

* * *

Ever Grande was a small and beautiful city with flowing waterfalls and the most natural beauty of all the hoenn cities. The elite 4 building was rich in refined steel and was full of the best employees to help trainers prepare for their final battles to show they were true trainers and masters of the art of battling. This however was not the same small building full of life dedication May had once known. All that laid now was the rubble that once held the huge building together. Smoke emitted from the broken wires scattered and broken technology that laid about. May had lept off Maxie's huge crobat and ran her fingers along what used to be the entrance of broken glass doors. No soul was to be seen, Pokémon or human.

"May….do you know who did this?" Maxie's voice had startled her for a while but she looked around still in shock and horror at the possibility of the elite 4 being dead.

"I….I don't know. We had discussed rocket members popping back up here in Hoenn but I had never thought of it being this bad…" Her hands balled into fists and slammed against a broken wall. "Team Rocket will pay for destroying Hoenn, it's my duty to protect…."

"Hoenn…" Maxie interrupted looking around and brushing off some debris from his fire red jacket. "And as the champion you will be forced to stay here…and not go after their stronghold in the Kanto/Johto region."

"Maxie….i have to hit them hard where they thrive. If that trainer Red could do it at the age of 10 why can't he take care of them now 8 years later? I myself am 20 but I can only handle so much….I don't have near as strong a team as he does but damnit I will find someone to take my place!" She spat "I'll call Stev…" and then her heart sunk. Steven was the one who had knocked her out in the first place but something wasn't like him when he had knocked her unconscious. He reeked of cigarettes and a strong foreign cologne and smoke in general. She remembered that he had a wicked smiled as he broke her leg and wasn't even human.

"No May go ahead and call your boyfriend." Maxie frowned "It's not as If I have cared for you as he had abused you and left you to die in the middle of victory road."

"I'm sorry Maxie! I wasn't thinking….he's just been there to replace me but I'll call Wallace right away." May grabbed her pokenav dialing Wallace's number and his face appeared in a holograph after a few rings. The man's aqua hair was still kept back in a small white hat and his perfect features had still shown through perfectly clear even on a fuzzy holograph.

"May! How are you dear?! I was so worried what happened to the elite 4 building? I am in Johto on my way over. Steven hasn't picked up any of my calls at all, I had heard rumors of him being engaged but I wasn't sure if you and him talked anymore…." And then Mays eyes became watery at the mention of the man and now he was engaged? Nothing seemed right and nothing could come out of her mouth except small whimpers as she thought the man she had started to date not only tried to kill her but now he had moved on that quickly? She could feel maxie look over his shoulder at her, and for a moment he had looked like some sort of sympathy had appeared on his face as he walked over to her.

"May are you crying? May something is seriously wrong what really is going on?" Wallace had whispered each word carefully to show some compassion to the young woman. "May….I'm going to let you go but I'll be in Hoenn by tonight. Please hang in there and let's discuss things over tea?" May nodded and hung up the pokenav still silently sobbing and fondling at her gloves unsure of what to do. She felt such warm hands grab her face suddenly and wipe away her tears with a bright maroon sleeve.

"Come now May, your makeup will run and my young hero is strong. I haven't a clue what is going on but…" He looked down suddenly at the burned earth they set foot on "I can assure you, you won't fight Team Rocket alone. I'll be there Miss Maple as my ideals are conflicted with Team rocket destroying people, Pokémon and the world itself."

"Maxie…you, you should hate me. I ruined your dreams…your plans. I knew you guys still existed and you'd try your hand again at obtaining Groundon but I never wanted to believe it. I ignored what the league had said in hopes you'd show up again…that way…I could have a sense of adventure again. But the more I think about it maybe it really wasn't for the adventure. Maybe it was the chance to see you again." She whispered shyly looking harder at the ground unsure of how she felt. How Maxie an eco-terrorist had managed to grab her attention at all the horrible events happening around her even now. Steven was nowhere to be seen or heard from nor the Elite 4 themselves. All she had wanted was to live an adventurous life and may be have a few kids one day. Brendan had pursued her hard every day to ask her out and just be near her, Steven and her had dated a few months ago and things seemed well worth the years of waiting. But now everything had flew up in flames in a matter of moments.

"Miss Maple…As flattered as I am you'd want to see I the great Maxie again I must suggest we at least head to abandoned base from our early days, as it shall rain soon and go on to discuss things with Wallace when he returns. Give him this address and tell him it's where we will discuss matters. This base has no connection to where we reside now as I trust you not to tell him where my HQ is? Come out Crobat Fly us to Fortree!" He tossed the pokeball in the air to reveal the huge poisonous bat flapping vigorously against the strong winds picking up. The couple grabbed onto the huge bat as it started flying northwest towards the city hidden in the trees.

* * *

"A base in Fortree huh?" May giggled as the leader of the Magma had punched in a pass code into a small device attached to the door of the base. The outside had looked like a regular large jagged rock but once the pass code was punching a huge stone slab opened to reveal a spiral staircase descending into the underground.

"Nobody would think to look for a team in Fortree Miss Maple that is why it is called a secret base" he gripped the stairwell descending downwards and eventually hitting a light switch so the trainer could see her way down the stairs as well. The lights flickered for a brief second as she could see a small monitor and large computer like device next to one another. A large fire place rested against the wall with a long couch and recliner and large glass coffee table in the middle. "Are you hungry? I do have some preserved foods down here, teas and coffee, some crackers if you'd like them as well…." He fiddled around in the cupboards grabbing at the different teas and pitching the ones that had expired.

"Do you have green tea?" She tilted her head at him as she plopped on the sofa and running her hands along the smooth red leather

"ah yes a Johto specialty, are you perhaps a native of there? I've visited there quite a few times and picked up their green tea leaves there. I'll makes us a pot then." He slowly grabbed the kettle and poured water and tea leaves putting it on a small range allowing it to start steaming and boiling.

"Yes I am actually. I lived in Johto till I was about 12 and moved here to Hoenn. I think I love it here a lot more though…Johto was nice but had a lot of people who escaped the oppression of team rock which caused a lot of overcrowding and shortages in the bigger cities like goldenrod. Don't let the rich exterior fool you, a lot of traditional johtoers want to keep it from being industrialized and modern like Unova or Kalos. Maxie are you actually from Hoenn yourself?"

"Well I was born here and my parents moved back to Sinnoh when I was young so I could experience a life in the best education in the world thus far at the time. My mother was…." The kettle interrupted maxie as he grabbed some glasses and began to pour and small steps could be heard coming in from the exterior and long white garments flew gracefully behind the 2nd champion in line Wallace. "Another time Miss Maple, our guest has arrived." He carefully placed the 3 glasses on stone coasters on the glass table and began to light a small fire behind them taking a seat next to May as Wallace sat across from the two.

"Hello darling May, my you've grown so much in the few years I've been away…tell me you've been working out right? You look so filled out now as a young woman." Wallace started to ramble on for a while and Maxie cleared his throat to get back to the task at hand.

"Ah….Maxie…still leader of Team Magma?" He questioned very dryly taking only small sips of his tea to almost insult him. Maxie would never understand why people who loved water Pokémon so damn much would like to bicker at him like children just as Archie acted to him as well.

"Wallace…this isn't about Team Magma right now, Maxie here actually saved my life." May spoke to which Wallace raised an eyebrow to her claim.

"My grunt saved you it wasn't much, she along with May had seen Mr. Stone and that man had the audacity to try and kill May as her snapped her leg leaving her to bleed to death in the victory road." He snarled like a protective mightyena over its new pup.

"hmm…this is all troubling…May….Steven hasn't been in Hoenn in 5 years since you had beaten him. He took up with a woman he had been seeing and realized the champion life wasn't for him anymore. He had been in Kalos with her and studying mega evolution to bring back to us again."

"But I SAW Steven, Wallace. We had….been dating for a few months before all of this happened…" She started to sniffle "Wallace he reeked of cigarettes and left me for dead!"

"no May…he's been traumatized since Kyogre almost tried to destroy the world when Archie had control of it. He fled Hoenn knowing you were the only one able to handle a difficult task like this. You have much more than pokemon on your side….my clan has studied and researched ancient Pokémon for centuries. You…Archie…and Maxie are going to live out this eternal struggle for weather and environment for centuries. The orbs were only a factor to controlling the Pokémon as the Primal stones were many years ago. They awakened the Pokémon but you all 3 had no idea to stop them or know that you all were dancing on strings to these Pokémon. Sometimes they may skip generations to remain dormant, but you all don't realize that Team Rocket is after Hoenn to kill all 3 of you. They know pokemon and humans and can show love and even some have fallen in love according to legends found in sinnoh. Team Rocket is after any possessed vessels with the ancient legendary blood flowing through them or to kill anyone who possess power to even control legendries to join them or die."

This all was a lot to take in at once. Maybe even too much for a lifetime. Wallace's advice had struck the two at their core. Is that how they were able to survive around the legendries intense power and even control it? There were many questions to be answered and no one knew where to start.

"Wallace…do you know if the elite 4 are safe? What about gym leaders? I don't have legendary blood Wallace, that stuff is a myth. I was only able to catch and train Rayquaza with a master ball, and then when deoxys threatened us again it came again to help me " May took a long sip of her tea to help calm her nerves during such a stressful event."

"I can say…the gym leaders are safe but as for the elite 4…" he looked at May dead in the face "I don't know. Everyone is upset and up in arms here in Hoenn, people are beginning to wonder where their champion is and why nothing has been done for months."

"I was letting my…." Maxie put his hand up to May's face to silence her.

"Wallace, I don't believe you have any room to judge her. She had approached the elite 4 just as they found out a kid with their logo on his clothing. She was the only one to check the situation. As my grunt left the cave with her golbat saving young Miss Maple and she heard the explosion as she flew towards our base. I gave specific instructions for her to drop Miss Maple at the base to give her proper care. I sent in Tabitha and Courtney to check in on the building and retrieve her Pokémon that a lowly grunt took from her. We had found that they were much bigger than expected. You, Steven and the entire elite 4 are to blame for letting her get hurt and letting this pass for months. Many news report her dead or missing. Her pokenav has blown up with messages of her wellbeing that I've had to erase in order to keep her safe." Maxie rose up and began pacing around the room with his hands behind his back "Wallace you have whatever reason to hate me and my ideals but I will not let you judge my young hero for risking her life to save Hoenn. As for the ancient bloodlines…Archie and I's have already awakened…it's only a matter of time before she has hers awaken as well."

"Then…I suppose you would let Team Rocket believe she is dead then?" Wallace rose up to meet him face to face. "You have my gratitude May is alive, but our dear champion doesn't need a villain corrupting her mind, and life allowing everyone who cares about her to believe she's dead. I should honestly have you and Archie redeem yourselves for putting Hoenn in danger yet again." He turned at May "If you need me to fill your position I'll be taking the title as Champion again I will do so, so you may stop team rocket but listen. While your power and Maxie's power may stop team rocket I can assure it's also extremely dangerous for you to work together. What will bind you will also separate you two. Hoenn needs me and needs you too May. You must leave tonight, you can't let anyone in Hoenn reveal you're alive. Team Rocket may know of Maxie is active again and Archie is in hiding but they plan on capturing every legendary this time." He started to walk towards the door this time

"and May….Maxie…be safe….This may be one of the few times we talk. I have a mess to clean up. There's a radio signal going around in Mahogany Town controlling Pokémon you may want to check out if you can. It'll be important to find their main frequency and shut it down ASAP, it's not strong enough for legendary Pokémon yet, but it works on starter and weaker Pokémon." The door shut promptly behind Wallace and the two were left in silence. A good long while passed before one had spoken again.

"Maxie…I..thank you for standing up for me to Wallace. He just is probably stressed out nothing was said to him." She was tugging at her gloves again as she did when she was nervous. "I don't know how to process the Steve-"

"May do not mention his name to me." He growled. Sure Steven had abused her pretty bad but it was more jealous sounding than anything.

"I'm sorry Maxie I know you don't like him and he hurt me but it's not that big of-"

"Miss Maple this is my last warning to you, don't mention him to me or even think of him. You haven't the slightest idea of hatred I have for that man at the moment. You'd be best to get your things ready." He attempted to walk away but may grabbed his coat.

"Maxie why are you even nice to me?! You are so back and forth you and I will get along for a short while and you'll go back to hissing at me like an angry seviper! Are you using me or something? Or do you want this stupid ancient power you go on about with Wallace?"

"You fool child! You haven't a single idea of what I the great Maxie hope to accomplish! Team Rocket will destroy the damn world if we let it, we have the same goals nothing more!" He gripped her wrist and was shaking "you have…no idea what torture you've done to me for the past years! I've thought of you day and night! Writhing in hatred and vengeance for destroying what I had and worked years for. And here you are in front of me again shining in brilliance and glory after I save you and you have the gull to say Mr. Stone's name to me?...You damned child have no idea how I feel!" and maybe the wind caught them or maybe she pushed into him but their lips met and for a long moment she felt a spark of energy and heat. It was the thrill of groundon awakening again, the thrill of battling him in hopes to stop his obsession. She pushed back harder as he gripped her other wrist with passion as opposed to possession.

 _Don't let her go this time_

Maxie suddenly snapped back to reality and softly pushed her away "I am…sorry Miss Maple that was highly inappropriate forgive me….I will be in my HQ tonight I suggest you grab your belongings as needed…just don't let anyone see you alright? Be safe…" he gave a quick squeeze to her hand "I shall see you out."

"Maxie…" she sighed shaking her head. "It's alright, I'll grab my things but maybe you should come too? We can grab some real food before leaving and…"

"Miss Maple I don't believe that it's necessary for me to tag along but if you insist…."He was blushing now "But I think you'd do best to stay at my HQ in case there are team rocket members lurking around your house."

* * *

They had left the small building and headed to her secret base along the shores of Lillycove. It was a nice small cave with a few plushies and furnitures. It smelled like sea salt and a few lavender candles that had been lit previous to her return home. Her bed was a bit messy along with a few clothes sprawled out but he didn't mind. He wasn't always the cleanest either when it came to laundry. She asked him to excuse the mess and after a few moments they fly back to his main HQ. The building had wandering grunts look questioningly at May and Maxie blushing but being sure to stay far enough apart to not draw attention to themselves. He led to her a small suite to the right of his own bedroom.

"Alright I hope this will do for the night" he suggested patting down the large red comforter and fluffing the pillows "there's a phone next to you if you need a grunt to get you anything bathroom is to your left and fresh clothes are in the bureau. We'll leave at 5 tomorrow for the cruise ship to johto but you and I will be laying low for a while alright?"

"Sounds good but…are you sure you want to go? Maxie…I'm just confused right now. You've made yourself angry and then kissing me I was well…I'm just in…."

They were both interrupted when a small robotic woman walked in. May would never forget that android way of speak and her dull lavender hair accompanied by soulless eyes. The women who seemed to view May as more than obstacle. Courtney, one of his admins.

"Leader Maxie…." Her words were dull and to the point she could feel Courtney's eyes glaring over her body.

"Courtney you must knock next time but yes what it is?"

"We've found some data on the explosion and that need _your_ attention right away." May could tell it was almost a lie. She ALWAYS knew Courtney had secretly wanted her to die when confronting Groundon and was always jealous of her in general.

"I apologize Miss Maple but I need to see this. If you need anything don't hesitate." The two promptly left the room and it suddenly felt so dark and silent. There was enough thoughts roaming around to give the headache of a psyduck. Eventually she did find herself in sleep's arms clutching the blanket hard wishing she wasn't alone in such a huge room. Even if Maxie was the most confusing man she knew he would at least be able to keep her company.


	4. Ancient Delirium

Hey guys thanks for any support thrown my way! I hope to really hit the plot hard next chapter but theres gotta be some build up! also i dont own any characters i just like making stories for them~

* * *

The raw smell of smoke had mad her nose twitch in disgust, it was the cigarette smoke from when she had encountered Steven. The noxious smell woke her and she rubbed her eyes sleepily throwing the huge comforter to her side. She tiptoed quietly to the door that Maxie's study was connected to and listened in on the door. Talking could be heard through whispers and he was obviously talking to someone.

"I know….but with Lysandre's apparent disappearance…it's too coincidental it would be death….and then Archie…."

"Yes…I know…she's with me for now we've got to see if it'll work…." She heard a loud exhale and a small click of the pokenav. Her body lingered for a bit taking trying to listen in more of conversation.

"Miss Maple I suggest you stop sneaking around like a zigzagoon for trash?" He opened the door revealing a tired face and a few stray hair hitting his glasses

"Ah…I'm sorry Maxie I didn't mean to. It was just you had left suddenly, and It's hard to sleep in a foreign place…" she decided to not bring up the fact his smoke from a freshly lit cigarette had woke her up. "And what happened at the secret base has me so so confused." The man's face had grew as red as his hair in shame as he looked down at the ground.

"Would….would you mind coming into my room for a moment?" He opened the door wider and stood to the side waiting for May to enter first. His room seemed like a mansion in its own entirety. Pale red wallpaper adorned a huge mantle fireplace surrounded with top notch furniture and a separate study adjacent to the bedroom complete with huge walls of books and a small personal desktop. His bed was also huge for a singular man. His Mightyena was resting next to the bed with its intimidating eyes glinting at the trainer. She had suspected the beast didn't welcome her as little as Maxie did.

"Miss Maple have a seat." He offered his couch to her and grabbed a small glass of wine for the young trainer to sip on. "We have a lot to discuss."

"I suppose we do…" She looked around nervously focusing on the fire crackling and hissing for moments before the man spoke again.

"May I truly do apologize for….kissing you but you and I are much more connected than you could care to probably acknowledge. What Wallace said is true you are connected with Rayquaza as much as Archie is to Kyogre and I am…with Groudon. The mural in Dewford shows prophecies of the three legendries fighting for eternal power but what they've failed to see is they had passed their powers to humans long ago to build in blood lines until it hit us 3. What draws you to me is what draws me to you. Tell me May why you felt the need to strongly stop me and Archie years ago? You could've let the league handle it, you could've even let Steven handle it but you insisted on going after us alone." He took a seat across from her and took a huge gulp of scotch trying to calm himself down as the memories weren't pleasant to see his years of work destroyed by a mere child.

"Well in all honesty I really couldn't ignore it much. I knew your plans were crazy just as Archie's. I suppose it wasn't really my place to beat you or him but there was a voice inside me almost making me go through the trials and it was weird. When Deoxsys had threatened Hoenn, Rayquaza had approached me and I could almost communicate with it telepathically, I could feel it tell me to keep peace among the world." Her finger traced the edge of the glass with deep sapphire eyes still fixated on the fire once again.

"Miss Maple…no May…you haven't changed physically before have you?" the question was a little off putting but it made her look up to see he was staring directly at her.

"I uh…no…I don't believe so? I mean everyone has physical changes to go through but…"

"Hmm…It's a shame you are so young and maybe yet…you refuse it. The surge of power that burns in your veins as you stare at Rayquaza dead in the eyes. Holding the key stone yet you don't let it take over?"

"Maxie this is getting on my nerves. You and Wallace have both hounded me enough about this Rayquaza…." He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"It's impossible you simply wouldn't accept it! It's illogical you'd harbor nothing! You a child to condemn Archie and I and yet you have nothing! You cannot live a simple life knowing what you know! That is why…" He turned away smiling at the large painting of Groudon above the mantle. And when Maxie had turned back around his teeth were sharp and glinting his sclera glowed in black accompanied by golden pupils. Each step he took towards her she could feel an immense aura of heat radiating as his looks started to shift into that of Groudon. Large claws gripped her face as she yelped at the pain of the nails digging in harshly.

"Tch, Rayquaza you are better than this. This is the best you can muster?" The voice was deep and it was no longer the silent intellectual Maxie she had once knew, but I much more blunt and darker version. Was this the change he had mentioned before? "The once beautiful sky goddess choses this as her vessel and yet she doesn't appear in front of me….Well I suppose we have no options left. If you won't show potential then I cannot proceed by letting my own pawn stop Team Rocket. He'd die alone out there even with his pokemon and team…"

Mays eyes widened as now everything Wallace had preached was true. There was more to this story than just being lucky enough to ask rayquaza for help. More than anything she wanted the fierce guardian of the sky at her side again

 _ **He cannot hurt you, he is still weak and you need more time to witness my power yet. Escape for now**_

The voice seemed familiar but distant almost like a whisper. She rose up from the couch heading silently to the door but saw a small glass shoot across inches away from her face as it hit the wall making a loud crashing sound. Glass had littered the floor making it careful of where she started stepping back.

"Rayquaza!" he roared "Enough games! Show yourself I can feel you here! Just as I have before! She craves power just as my own vessel has! Show her them! Show her powers beyond human capabilities!"

May could feel a strong intense burning pain in her body as she thought more and more about escaping. When she fully turned around again she no longer saw Maxie but merely a shadow of his body. Ancient markings glittered his face and his eyes burned brighter with his hair no longer slicked and suave, but had looked feral and messy. His steps became louder and his fangs dripped in magma as he approached her she couldn't run away as blades of rock surrounded her. "Now I have you."

Everything seemed so blurry at first as Maxie finally held May in his arms. Groudon helped him achieve so much as now it would seem he even had his young hero in his grasp now. His heart burned with anxiety rage and now confused emotions of affection for the young girl. The intense heat had made her pass out and his Mightyena now raced to his side smelling the petite lady and whimpering at his distorted features.

 _ **You have her now. You can finalize everything now. You can make her yours.**_

"I couldn't harm her." He whispered stroking back her smooth chocolate hair "Please she just needs more time to accept who she is. She doesn't understand her purpose yet."

 _ **She will be siding with us, she has no choice. Our goals can finally be accomplished more people and Pokémon can thrive together.**_

The rocky blades started to return to the ground shifting the tile of flooring back together and Maxie could feel himself slowly begin to see again and his body begin to slow down the adrenaline rush. His face started burning less and his hands were beginning to return to normal once again. He picked up the girl and carried her over to his bed resting the back of his hand on her forehead.

"I am sorry for that Miss Maple…but you will learn hopefully soon enough of why we need the power we do to fight team rocket…and I am also sorry for this." He leaned down to her face and lightly pecked the top of her forehead. The strong smell of lavender and perfume filled his nose pleasantly as he felt every emotion tugging at him to just kiss her even more to bask in her being. He decided to sit his small recliner off to the side looking over to the big Mightyena taking seat next to him and yawn at his side and gave a small whimper for a stroke through the fur.

"I know I shouldn't let that form show very often but we need to make sure she is ready to face Team Rocket. I can't do it alone." He whispered giving the beast a run through its fur with his bony fingers. "She doesn't understand we'll be facing their weapons of Pokémon and human splice not by ancient blood but by sheer experiment."

Everything had felt cold that morning when Maxie gently shook her awake she wasn't sure what to make of everything. Was last night a dream? Everything was blurry but she couldn't place why. She remembered seeing Maxie throw the glass last night and them having an intense conversation but why would she get the feeling to run away?

"May we are heading to Johto in an hour will you be ready?" He whispered taking his hand away from her shoulder. "I have everything ready on my end be sure to let your Pokémon stretch and eat before we depart we'll be taking a small cruise ship incognito which will take a day to arrive. I have bought some new clothes for you as my female grunts were assigned the task of picking the best suited to your style.

"I can only hope all these clothes aren't in red." And for the first time in a long time she had seen a smirk glint across his face.

"I'd think it best to adorn my young hero in the most brilliant of crimson and scarlet but I suppose if you do not wish to wear what I have bought you can always wear your clothes you have already. I'll come get you in an hour Miss Maple please be ready." He gave a slight nod and left his room and proceeded to start yelling at a few grunts that were lined up outside his private suite in an attempt for a raise for locating a few rocket hideouts.

May eventually decided to dress in her old orange vest and black biker shorts from years ago. The vest was a little snug but it gave her great figure and had good mobility to it. She quickly brushed her hair and finished by putting on light makeup and zipped up her newly bought running shoes. Her hand grabbed the small phany pack and grabbed at the door but just before she turned the doorknob to leave a small cracking noise was made from underneath her shoe. It was the shard of glass from last night and had unfortunately confirmed what happened was more than real.

"Oh Arceus…I wish one thing would just become clear for once." She sighed turning at the knob and heading towards the training grounds to let her Pokémon eat and stretch before their adventure was about to begin. She eventually met up with Maxie as her and a small team of grunts escorted them to slateport where the S.S. Anne was beginning to take passengers.

* * *

"Ah May are you ready?" He smiled at her commanding a few grunts to begin loading cargo onto the ship.

"Yes…I just…I have so many questions right now that I feel need answered." Her tone was almost unpleasant as she balled her hands into fists. "Right now."

His eyebrow raised at the young girls fiery attitude "Ah, let's board the ship first, we'll discuss your…questions in our cabin."

"Our?" May was almost furious now. This man so extremely back and forth it killed her. One second he was distant and cruel like last night, but then he acted extremely nice and even suggested they share a bed together.

"There are two separate beds along with baths if it bothers you so highly." Now he was starting to get peeved as well.

The two were promptly interrupted by the crewmates calling for one last role call checking the tickets and passports of Maxie, May and the few grunts. The team headed off to the small cabin where the grunts unpacked the rest of the belongings.

"You are dismissed." Maxie began to wave his hand at them and sat down on the bed across from May.

"Maxie…last night…I saw you change. It's blurry but I remember key parts. I remember a glass hitting the wall and you were…inhuman. I remember you yelling about Rayquaza at me…"

"Miss Maple what you saw last night was Groudon, you have yet to show any of your own powers yet and frankly I've been patient but if we are to fight Team Rocket you must know no regular Pokémon team could take them down now. We are going to have to tap into that power to take it down." His face was serious this time. It was like she had encountered him for the first time when he had told her of his plan that same mellow voice and determined look told her, he was indeed serious.

"But Maxie…I swear I've felt nothing and even now…when I see that form you took. You were so angry and not yourself….I was really afraid you would hurt me but a voice kept telling you wouldn't harm me."

"And that is true, but May I would never have harm befall you or anyone you care about, I won't push the issue any further but I can only try to protect you for so long. Team Rocket is not only killing people like us, but also making the same species as us genetically." His hand gripped at his gray slacks "I won't put you in danger again May, the first time with the magma suit and now I must keep you at bay again from team rocket. I can never forgive myself for making you fight Groudon but I can try to help rebuild Hoenn.

"May….it's much more than Rayquaza and Groudon that binds us." He was biting his lip now in frustration gripping at the fabric of his pants even tighter. "I…um…"

"Maxie it's okay." May shook her head and decided to sit next to him and rest her hand over his. "It's been a very interesting few years between us. I'm frustrated I wasn't strong enough to protect the league or even my own Pokémon from being taken. I think you are right and maybe I should look into tapping into Rayquaza for help."

"May for now I believe you can only do what you can. It's not an easy transition and it's extremely painful. Power like that comes at a price. And every time I've tapped into it….I lose more and more control of myself. I suppose it's only a matter of time before I would become a mindless pawn as have already once displayed being so power hungry."

"Maxie I'd like to possibly drop the subject for a while, I'd like to have a Pokémon battle. It's been ages since my Pokémon have battled since the incident a while back what do you say?"

"Hmph. I suppose the great Maxie could grace you with a battle. Don't let me down however!" He reached for his pokeballs in a nearby bag "I'll meet you on deck when you're ready!"

* * *

thanks again for reading and im sorry if i make a lot of grammar errors, im not quite skilled in that department -u-;;


	5. The Nightmare Begins

Okay Guys I've decided we need to hit the plot already so prepare for some action finally! I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for even reading it!

* * *

"Ah you haven't lost your touch Miss Maple! Camerupt use earthquake!" Maxie commanded the Giant Camel like pokemon grunting and hoofing at the ground making it's quake shattering the ground and raising the broken crust up and down of the enclosed dome of the small Pokémon stadium that rested on the top of the ship.

"Blaziken! Use the force from the earth to use Hi jump kick!" May commanded and the huge bird cawed at her in agreement and began leaping into the air and spinning into a spiral like motion raising a feathery foot straight to the air coming down swiftly at the Camerupt.

"Camerupt! Eruption!" Maxie raised his hand upward making the huge Pokémon begin to huff as large boulders began to erupt from its back smacking the Blaziken up higher in the air, a large cry could be heard from the sheer force of the fiery rock hitting the pokemon at an intense power.

"Blaziken! Brave bird!" May yelled with her fists clenched. Blaziken had winced at her and dove beak down at Camerupt making it's finally cry heard as a roundhouse kick slammed on the beasts head. The two pokemon fell to the ground in wincing pain and the two fell over from sheer exhaustion. The two trainers called back their pokemon and nodded in acknowledgement of a wonderful fight they had witnessed.

"Seems to be a tie, but next time you won't get off so easy!" May panted holding her starter pokemon in its capsule close to her heart. Blaziken always showed such great potential and could easily be called her strongest. Not many could compete to its sheer power and speed. Maxie extended his hand to shake hers in excitement

"That was a great match May! Here…take this for your Blaziken." He handed her a small bottle of full restore to spray on the pokemon for its wounds.

"Thank you Maxie, your Camerupt has really grown since we last fought it's even more powerful!" she awed in thankfulness for the bottle and sent out her Blaziken again to begin tending to the large bird like creature's wounds.

"Ah Miss Maple when you are done there is a dinner party being held in about an hour would you care to accompany me?" his invitation was warm but she was reluctant at first. Every time the two had advanced in a romantic direction his mood changed and was hard to read. It did however beat the idea of being in a stuffy room browsing her pokenav.

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled stroking her Blaziken's tufts of feathers. She quickly returned the pokemon and disposed of the empty bottle for the medicine. "But maybe you'd like to come with me?" she had almost sounded suggestive but to her surprise Maxie had only raised an eyebrow to her curious manner of wording her suggestion.

"I have to meet with my grunts in a while but I assure you I'll be in the lobby tonight waiting for you to arrive. Try not to take too long if you can."

May nodded and exited the arena looking over the small ships horizon to see the pale pink sky lit up with a beautiful orange sunset sparkling against the deep blue ocean that had reminded her of Johto. It was hard to believe she was heading there again to see her place of birth. The traditional quiet towns that kept many tourists at marvel of the ancient pokemon and the mysteries that were buried in ruins and burned towers. She had always told herself that seeing Ho-Oh as a child would grant her wish and bring eternal happiness, despite the most recent dreadful events she for the most part had left a great life with wonderful Pokemon she had called her friends. It was hard to think about being happy at a time like this but she had to stay strong in moments like this. There was no doubt in her mind that all of this would soon be over and Team Rocket would finally be destroyed with Maxie's help.

* * *

She felt out of character dressed up in a bright emerald pinup dress with her hair in loose curls forming her face. Light makeup was patted onto her skin heightening her childlike face and large precious eyes. She was never a girly girl so she found it hard to walk around in heels choosing the benefit of flats for the night. She had tried to look for Maxie in the lobby feeling extremely embarrassed of her formal appearance. She looked around for her date of the night but couldn't find him at all. She sighed in frustration seeing nothing but an empty room taking a seat to the nearest sofa.

"Hey May you look nice." Her ears perked up to see Maxie stand at her side and extended his hand out to her. His scarlet hair was nicely parted as usually with it flipping in the back. He wore a purple button up shirt along with some black slack and had a small smirk across his face "would you like a drink?"

"I um well I suppose." She had took his hand back and followed him out of the lobby and back onto the deck where a few rich couples were sipping at champagne and eating a few hors devours. The sky was darker now showing a brilliant crescent moon shining through a few small clouds. It was a bit chilly out tonight but she wanted to act more adult like and fight the cold. Maxie came back with the drinks and smiled at her again.

"Drink up I made sure to get the finest they had." She took the glass from him and gave a few small sips to the liquor. The taste was unpleasant but helped her relax in what was becoming a nervous situation.

"Maxie…I thought you only wore red." She giggled taking a few more sips of the red liquid making sure not to let it sit on her tongue in fear she might make a disgusted face and appear childish.

"I wear whatever looks good." He frowned, "might I suggest we take a seat over there? I'd like to discuss a few things."

The night had drug on and glass after glass May had become more and more bubbly telling the man stories of her childhood in Johto, the league and even her most recent life. He seemed uninterested in the girl only nodding and taking drags on his cigarettes one after another. She had never knew Maxie had smoked so much in his life. She knew it was a bad idea. He had made another effort to be close but she pushed him away yet again. Maybe she had to accept that no man really wanted her, maybe at first when she was shy and sweet. Only to be disappointed to find out she was a loud and obnoxious brat.

"Yeah hey kid let's head back to the room." He rose up and took her hand guiding her to a lower department of the deck. The colors were swirling and her head spun with negative thoughts. Maxie had reeked of severe smoke and she was swearing to herself that his hair had begun to look more purple than red.

* * *

"I…I don't know boss maybe she's in the arena!" the grunt yelled trying to appease her leader in a cowering manner

"We need to find her damnit I don't like this!" Maxie barked running around the ship trying to find the lost trainer. "She was supposed to meet me 3 hours ago! We've been searching far too long. I don't like the probability that she's in harm's way." He could feel the hot burn in his veins pulsing and the heat radiating from his face. It was everything he had not to yell out for May and become in his possession of anger to show his secret to the entirety of the ship. "You all grab your golbats and begin hovering around the ship. Look through every window and every room! She can't be off this ship!"

The small vagabond saluted him and threw out their large bats in unison to begin flapping vigorously around the small cruise ship.

 _ **Feel her energy she is nearby**_

That low voice could only be Groudon's voice replaying in his mind. He shut his eyes and began focusing on the sight of a green aura below his feet

"The basement?" His hands clenched to fists as he ran north towards the lower part of the ship, it was off limits at all times to normal passengers with tight security so how would May be able to get down there? The feeling made him sick to think if she was hurt or even worse…

"Woah man where you heading? The party is up here!" a drunken sailor laughed escorting Maxie away from the stair case that led to the cargo basement. "No passengers allowed man!"

"Golbat use confuse ray!" One grunt had yelled making a large flash appear the sailor making the large man confused at the bright ray of light.

Maxie had nodded in thanks to the young man and quickly went down swiftly the shallow steel stairs. His body was almost moving on its on feeling the same burst of windy energy emitting in the room that May had always had about her.

"Damnit all where are you child?" He swore under his breath dodging more boxes and cages stumbling over a large crate marked " _DO NOT OPEN ANTIDOTES"_ he had no intention of stopping to see whether the crate contained Team Rocket vials of medicine or rather poison, or not. His feet hit the steel floor even harder and she got closer and closer to him. A sudden flash of green and brown was seen to his left with what appeared to be May and a small army of men in black.

"May!" He yelled throwing out a pokeball revealing a large crobat "Crobat!..I command you…"

The man turned around with his hand grasped tightly around the woman's wrist. "Don't do anything or she dies right now" He sneered. The scruffy lavender hair and small goatee could only suggest that was no other than the famous imposter of Petrel himself. "You know they say third time's a charm maybe she'd recognize me a third time."

"Excuse me?!" Maxie barked grabbing at his belt about to send his whole team out to tear up a rotten excuse for a human.

"Steven Stone, You? And I could only imagine who she'd fall for next! What a gullible little brat!" a swift kick had hit May in the stomach and she started coughing at the blunt force to her abdomen.

"Maxie…" she whimpered trying to struggle out of his grasp in a drunken rage.

"I'll kill you." He growled "Crobat! Wing attack!" The lackeys had responded by sending out a horde of zubats commanding them to fight back with supersonic. The high pitch screeching was enough to send the large violet bat and Maxie himself to ground from the unison pitch of loud sound.

"Get her out of here. She's told me enough. As for Maxie…" he sneered lighting a cigarette to dab the excess ash next to his face. "We could leave this pathetic leader of land obsessed idiots to rot at the bottom of the ship…what do you say boys?" his leather boot went to stomp on his hand and was only to then be stopped by rocky pillars catching his leg midair.

"Ah! So he has power too!" He glared down at him from where Maxie laid down on the ground seeing his form changing. Long nails forming from hands magma and ancient markings began to radiate next to his beast like pupils glowing in contrast to the blacks of his eyes.

"I WILL kill **you** " he spat forcing his hand to start to close into a fist making the rocks wrap tighter around the admin's leg.

"Men! Get him before he breaks my leg!" a blunt object swatted at the possessed vessel making his head hit the tile with a loud bang knocking the man unconscious. "Jesus be faster next time, I can't very well disguise myself if you plan on letting my limbs be crushed! But now that I have two with definite powers…I can more than gain the bosses' favor." He began to drag Maxie's body off into a small crate throwing it like a sack of lifeless flesh into the container.

May was screaming and kicking yelling for her companion's name. She was begging Rayquaza for help. For a surge of energy, anything to help him and her.

"My god do you ever shut up?!" A grunt yelled at the trainer tightening his grip on her arms, making his drowzee cast hypnosis on the already drugged woman. "God I hate children…" he spat letting her body hit the floor pretty harshly.

"Now now be gentle to the bosses new toys, creating Pokemon is one thing but making Pokemon that can turn human or control the legendary Pokemon is some precious territory. We are done here men. Make sure no passenger is left alive."

* * *

The floor was cold and a migraine sprawled across May's head like ditto stretching and covering every inch making intense pain shoot in every direction. Maxie was nowhere to be seen and only a small petite woman about her age sat in the corner looking down at the hard concrete ground.

"I'm glad you are awake." The woman had whispered and gave a small smile to the trainer. Her skin was the perfect shade of pale skin, her eyes had the same shade as May's that shone like sapphires in a white abyss of their eyes, and long loose curls of an icy blue hugged her face and body. The woman wore a tattered indigo dress and seemed to shine like a diamond in a depressing dark place.

"ah where are my manners, I'm Winter." She began to walk over to May and help the trainer to her feet.

"May…" she whispered back observing the concrete prison cell they shared. "Winter….where…am…no, where are we?"

"This is…Team Rocket's lab…where they take people like you and I that have connected with a legendary pokemon in some way to use us." May could tell her new found friend was suppressing tears from forming "I don't want them to hurt Articuno!" she yelled hugging May tightly "that pokemon helped me become strong! It helped me become who I am!" the two parted for a brief second to hear a few lab technicians come by and observe the two women interacting with each other.

"It seems experiment 144 still has human traits left…do we begin testing more harshly?"

"Hmm…perhaps. Mr. Stone is still in captivity…maybe more anger will heighten her abilities…."

May's eyes widened at realization at things started to form in her head. Was that man who had captured her earlier the pseudo Steven that she had known for years? Was this his fiancé she was roomed with? Everything was coming to reality and she began yelling throwing her body at reinforced glass wall where they were being observed.

"WHERE IS MAXIE AND WHERE IS STEVEN?! I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT NOW!" she hissed throwing herself even harder at the wall. She didn't care how many bruises would come about later but she had to try anything to free herself

"This must be 384…Arianna had told me she'd be a handful." One woman scientist giggled with dark skin and dark eyes. "Told me her cousin is here too, said she's the only one making her husband Giovanni keeping him alive. Family and all that."

"Ah he's 383 correct?" He snickered back his greasy blonde hair accompany his face plastered with zits and his voice would make any sane person want to puke from sheer disgust in his appearance and aura in general. "You take 144 for more training. Her body temperature is the only thing to change. She can survive frigid temperatures now and even emit some of the same energy found in Articuno now." The door opened up slightly and as may ran for the opening a harsh energy shield bounced her back making her fall to her bottom hitting the pavement harshly.

"The energy field only allows Winter to pass if you show us good attitude like she does we can reward you by letting you out once in a while too. You'll get to experience your powers even more if you behave."

"Winter! Don't let them take you! Don't go! You won't be human anymore!"

"May…You've been so kind in the little time we've known each other, I'll be back and we can…talk more okay? I don't want them to hurt Steven." A small smile formed with tears rolling down her perfect pale face.

"NO!" May's screams echoed as Winter left quietly accompanied by the trash that called themselves scientists. She yelled and yelled to her voice gave out, she cursed herself and everything. "IF I REALLY AM YOUR PAWN RAYQUAZA SHOW ME OR HELP ME! YOUR WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED IF YOU DON'T HELP! I DON'T WANT THEM TO KILL MAXIE OR WINTER OR ANYONE ELSE!" her pitiful cries and sobs could be heard throughout the empty halls. A cell across from her held a small blond freckled girl with her eyes bandaged. She was scared of what experiments would be done to her as well. She could only cry as the world was being crushed around her. She prayed for Maxie and Winter to still be alive until she could figure out what was going on.

* * *

Days had passed before Maxie had woken up in a singular cell of a makeshift bed and very simple bathroom to the side. He could only gather that he was in a jail of some sort and some type of metallic collar clenched his neck and as he went to pull and tug at the titanium collar it sent spikes of cold through his body.

"Clever for Team Rocket standards….you finally know how to combat the magma…for now at least" he spat rising up to meet the figure lingering outside of his door.

"Been a while hasn't it?" the Red haired sultry woman whispered stroking the arbok lingering on her shoulder. "You'd be dead if not for me."

"Couldn't stand your husband's plans finally starting to have a chance to fail? Ariana you know he won't succeed why support it?"

"Oh Maxie, you don't realize how important this is to him." Her elegant hands petted the large snake's scales as it hissed in pleasure. "You've had the chance to join us and Giovanni would grant you the land you crave but I see you are just as ignorant as my son. You will now witness first hand our power and our goals." She snapped her fingers and the Arbok hissed and gave a deep glare to Maxie to paralyze him in fear as a few grunts appeared to her side to drag him off to begin the experiments in the next room. His body was thrown against a steel gurney as the two men hoisted the man up on it and began strapping his limbs in. He kept a straight face showing no fear or remorse.

"Wipe that smug look off your face! You will show respect to me and my husband!" Ariana hissed "Or else your girlfriend will suffer even harder than you!"

"If any harm befalls Miss Maple I will see to your body burns next Giovanni himself" he growled before being wheeled away into the next room for where the real nightmare began.

* * *

Harsh lights shone from above and it drove more fear into her body as multiple needles pricked her skin for the first time. She hadn't seen Winter return to their cell nor the small freckled girl with the bandaged eyes who had never once cried smiled or frowned. It was a horror that no human should have to live with. Everyone had abandoned her and she was alone. There was no fight left to struggle anymore. The liquid from syringes entered her body and she felt nothing. The room seemed to swirl and distort like a melted painting. No vivid shapes remained to objects and every person that passed her was only a shadow smiling and laughing down at her.

"Experiment 384 is showing no change, prepare to amplify the enhancers." The machine rattled and chugged making her eyes widen in pain as more burning went through her body

More hours passed and the scientists stood around her confused and struggling to make her chain physically or internally.

"Experiment 384 is a failure." The darker woman from earlier had lifted an extremely pale Mays head upward to reveal sunken eyes and a dull expression of lifelessness.

"Hold. Take her to 383. I think they are ready to see each other." A seeming less dark low voice purred through a microphone. The men and women began to unhook cables and needles from her arms, dragging her into a dark room with very little lighting and another man in a tattered gray vest with a maroon cable knit sweater underneath. His slacks were ripped and a huge spiraled pointed tail swayed like a pendulum from his backside. Large spikes shot from where his shoulder blades would be and a low growl emitted from the figures lips as he slowly turned around.

"Maxie?...you are alive! My god what have they done to you?" she shrieked running towards him. But stopped dead as he fully turned around. It was the same figure she had seen the night he threw the glass. Magma could be seen running down his mouth his teeth sharp in anger and she could feel his body drawing closer. May shut her eyes tightly praying for everything to be over. She prayed for one last time as she felt long precipe blades enclose around her in a dome pattern and harden into earth so hard that no amount of human force could break such a sturdy enclosure.

 _ **I told you that no harm would befall you**_

A small gasp escaped as she pounded at the enclosure screaming his name hearing multiple alarms go off as she could hear roars of the ancient Groudon she had met before. She screamed Maxie's name once last time before blacking out.

* * *

Sorry it got so dark so quickly! but i appreciate the views, comments and follows! thank you all so much!


	6. Awakening

I apologize this is so long but i promise this is BY FAR my best chapter I've written thus far! I hope you all enjoy and im open to creative criticism! ~Madame

* * *

Crumbled ruins surrounded the unconscious trainer and a tall elegant entity towered over her. Its hair followed behind it in a long voluminous clump of hair help together by a small band at the end of the strands. As the being approached closer May could see the excessively large black eyes with small golden pupils glaring down at her, long clawed hands could be seen reaching down to examine May's face by holding it carefully not to scratch her face. The being began to look more like a woman and could see long horn like features out of the side of 'her' head. There was only one assumption to make at this point, this was in fact Rayquaza.

"Think she's ready?" A smaller male like human creature had spoken to the woman. He sported the same features and markings as Rayquaza but were dorned in a shiny onyx color. Around him could be seen priests in ancient garbs chanting around the beings and also May as well. The words became louder and fires began blazing around in small torch stakes as they began to chant in unison.

"Vessel you do remember me correct?" The woman extended her long elegant fingers to May to help her up from the uncomfortable ground. "It is I Rayquaza that you seek. I had wanted to wait till I knew you were strong enough on your own to handle this power but it seems you failed quite greatly."

The words stung deep at the core of May. The only things on her mind were going back to her own world or rather state of mind to confront Team Rocket and the atrocities they committed. She had always thought Rayquaza would be much nicer to her, or even at least treated her as an equal as opposed to a pawn of war after helping her multiple times. Her hands shook with nervousness but she quickly retorted at the entity of balance with a cry.

"Please! I need your help once again my friend! Team Rocket will destroy the world and everything we know and..."

The woman turned away quickly "I have lent you my power more than enough times I could let those pathetic humans die, I'm a god of sky and balance not a martyr. I won't suffer for the lives of many that is not…."

"Rayquaza! I beg you! No….I challenge you!" She snapped back balling her hands into face and a determined look that no fire could match

"Ha! You have no Pokemon child, you have no strength you have nothing! Tell me why you look to save a world that has shown you nothing but pain for a month now. You've seen what the power did to Groudon's vessel."

"If you don't help me much more than kyogre and groudon will fight. Legendries from all over the world will cause ruin from all over! You owe Groudon as well for keeping me safe!"

Her eyes widened and harsh winds began to swirl around the trainer as the woman roared out a ferocious call. The velocity cut through the once torches and spread the fire across ground forming an ancient ritual pattern around the young woman. The priests chanted harder and a large keystone rose from the ground in an eerie translucent glow. "I'm not giving you anything till you can prove your worth to me." Her roars could be heard for miles and the winds picked up even more nearly lifting may from the ground.

"Rayquaza please! I have to save Hoenn! I need to prove humans can't control everything! There must be balance and then wind stopped as large blades of rock and fresh magma began swarming around the woman. May gave a huge thud to the ground as another human like man made his appearance. He almost resembled Maxie but was much more terrifying as pools of magma bubbling and spitting formed around him. Long sharp features accompanied the tall frail body surrounded in shoulder length slicked crimson hair. His eyes were dark and made no attempt to stop his sickly smirk at the sky serpent.

"If you were stupid enough to think that just because Kyogre and I don't have beef to not come down and see what the hell was going on in the human world you have lost every inch of respect from me." He huffed grasping his arm. "My human is strong but their technology is stronger. Rayquaza…they have Kyogre." He snapped his fingers and let the woman go of the rocky blades that once surrounded her body. May had heard the chanting stop for a brief second as Rayquaza's human form had let out a sign of shock to the balance being out of whack now.

"You all…." She shook her head "No…I have been selfish and held back as long as I can seeing if there was anyone else I could choose as a sacrifice for the betterment of man. But I see now that this child has proven her worth more than enough times to me." Her sighs were harsh and she turned to face May with worried eyes "This is much more than just taking power and using it to better man. You can never lead a normal life again. You will experience pain at a new height and your life is even in more danger. As you approached me the first time I had wanted nothing more than to share a gift with you and even when we adventured to space and stopped deoxys my energy fit with yours perfectly. I didn't want my champion to fail me or the people of Hoenn so I waited praying I was wrong and could spare an innocent potential life but now I have no choice." She walked closer to may extending her arm out and revealed a huge gash letting the thin green liquid of blood ooze from her arm.

"We must exchange blood…are you ready?" she had whispered motioning a priest to her side making a different hymn of chanting begin. May nodded facing the other way allowing the man to reveal a small dagger and cut into mays arm as well. A small whimper escaped her lips as hot red blood trickled down her pale arm. The man then took the woman's arm and hovered it over mays arm allowing the bright green blood to enter her blood stream. A sudden jolt of energy raced her body and her weight became light enough to where she began to levitate to a steady rhythm. The man nodded and brought May to the key stone newly risen from the ground. She could feel Groudon watching her smiling in almost sympathetic way. He nodded in approval and began to evaporate with the magma to the ground as the trainer was nearly blown away but the strong winds coming through the cracks of the large stone.

 _ **Prove me wrong, and be strong**_

* * *

A week had passed since the incident and May was finally awake in a large glass container filled with liquid and a small device in her mouth generating small amounts of oxygen in her mouth

"She's awake now." The younger man with short spikey turquoise hair and white outfit similar to the admins of Team Rocket. He had whispered to the shadowy man accompanied by a large Persian mewing at his side and purring to his boss' deep voice. The man smiled up at the trainer who now glared at him with dilated pupils. Her senses were heightened and could hear even the small weeps from rooms away and one she could recognize as her roommate with the light icey colored hair. She could hear her cries for Steven as machines clanked and rang hurting her and she could tell the legendary bird Articuno was in a similar contraption as its cries echoed sadly in the huge steel room. Anger ran through her mind as Maxie came to her mind as well. She prayed he was still alive and she had owed him her life protecting her as he trying to make a commotion so he wouldn't have to kill the trainer. A surge of pure rage filled her blood as a massive amount of anger welled in her being, she began to yell and curse kicking harshly at the glass tube only with the water like substance to slow her down. The angrier she got thinking of more people hurt and tortured for the thirst of power and total world domination. Her canines grew pointed and large waves of wind picked up around her as she kicked harder at the glass allowing the wind to whirl the water in her direction to help impact the kick

"Ah now she really isn't a dud after all!" Giovanni rejoiced slamming a button down on a small steel pedestal next to him. "I want the power controlled!" a rush of adrenaline hit may as she kicked harder once last time to crack the glass hard enough breaking the cords that bound her to the strange device. Multiple scientists ran in will small poisonous Pokémon like koffings and zubats. They commanded the Pokémon to use any status moves they had to slow the woman down. May commanded the wind around her to send the powders and sound waves to bounce back at the Pokémon. She gave a swift bolt to the room next to her to see the kind woman struggling in a steel strap chair and crying in pain as the giant bird of ice cried out as well. The woman however looked sickly and no longer a regular woman of beauty and grace, but large ice crystals shot around her as May drew close. She could start to hear the scientists approaching her as she slammed and locked the door behind her keeping the wind at a high enough mph to keep the scientists from getting close enough to unlock it.

"Winter!" She yelled out ripping at the cords from the weakened woman. Her eyes were a bright red that mirror Aritcuno's. Her body was pure white with small sparkles shimmering in the light. The woman smiled at woman barley mustering a thank you as she grabbed the key to unlock the steel cylinders containing her hands and feet. "Oh my god…Winter.." She ran over to Articuno as well and freed the bird and grabbed a nearby masterball she could only assume that was the beast's container. The bird returned without resistance and she handed the ball to her new found friend who nodded back with tears and gave a swift hug to May.

"I wish we could savor this but we need to escape." May whispered glaring the door commanding the door to swing open fast knocking enough scientists back from the blunt force.

"Please May we must find Steven Stone! He knows how to destroy Giovanni for good, he knows who can help us." For once hearing that name didn't drive sadness into May. She grabbed Winter's hand as they flew by a small set of cells only to stop swiftly at a singular room with a very much beaten up Steven Stone.

"STEVEN OH MY GOD!" Winter screamed letting go of May and running to her new found love looking for a way to free the man. He looked up at her and winced in pain trying to smile at her and then looked over to May. The wasn't the Steven she had dated, this Steven was much more gentleman like and looked at Winter in a way that only love could covey. The woman rested her hands on the steel chains containing him and he gave a long embrace to the woman. It was a bit bittersweet to the trainer to know he was truly safe but also she knew that he had found a love after these years and it was really Petrel to play on her heart strings. The thought of them kissing and advancing to third base made it a difficult concept to grasp as her heart cried out for a way to take it back.

"Take her and get out of here." Steven commanded to May and she only shook her head in dismay.

"I was going to tell you that Steven. I can handle myself here. You both have to escape for now. I had heard one of the member say there's a ware house in Mahogany where they keep the captured Pokémon of all their prisoners. She has Articuno with her! Run and get help! Get Lance grab Wallace anyone!"

"Why can't you come with us May?!" He yelled only to back up against the chair seeing more grunts appear with hands full of pokeballs.

"DAMNIT STEVEN JUST TAKE HER AND LEAVE!" she was crying now and threw wind at their direction making the giant window shatter behind them leaving a swift retreat for the two. She couldn't leave Maxie alone here but was heartbroken to see the man she had thought she loved swiftly escape with his beloved. She had only prayed that he really would find help and rescue them as soon as possible. She could hear Winter in the distant throw out the tired bird and fly them away to safety and she could feel the distant cold begin to disappear as their getaway was a swift success.

"You'll pay for that brat!" a larger grunt boomed sending out a large drooling Raticate hissing and spitting at May. The other grunts proceeded by sending out the larger rats gnawing at their trainers for a command to be as vicious as their attitude displayed. "Super fang Raticate!"

The rat's nose twitched in disgust and leapt at May but was swiftly blown back by the wind. Beginning to be backed into a corner by more approaching grunts, she couldn't conjure enough to wind to blow everyone back enough to make an escape. There was always the window but she couldn't bear to leave Maxie here at fear they'd make him a lifeless puppet for destruction. There was no time to think rationally and made herself float high enough to leap high enough over the group swiftly and made a run for it picking up pace as she felt the grunts pursue after her fast enough she reached a corridor with enough pathways to finally lose the group leaving her chest heavy and long strands of sweat coating her matted hair. She felt so disgusting and dirty but it's not she had the access to grand hot springs of Lavaridge at the moment. She decided to keep moving and tried to looking a signs and symbols for the rooms with the elemental legendaries.

 _ **He's close trainer keep focused. Leave once you have him**_

Rayquaza's voice chanted softly in her head and she remained focus on heat from the room. One was the burn of fire but it felt so different the heat of a volcano suggesting that there was another fire legendary that remained in the facility perhaps it was entei or moltres that remained inside. She focused harder now smelling the ash of , a very familiar and earthy scent and proceeded to climb up a long passage of stair stopping every so often to listen for more grunts looking around to pursue her. At the top of the long climb were two singular doors with a large warning symbol for each to wear hazard suits at all times for extreme weather changes. She picked the lock with her newly found claws on her hands on the door to the right she could feel intense heat radiating even more. A high shriek of terror escaped her lips as the intensity of Maxie's appearance and the severe heat drug her down. The room was caked in harden magma and liquid seeped from the ground and ceiling making what appeared to be Maxie in the middle of floor keep himself at the form of Groudon's possession to survive the sweltering heat atmosphere around him. He much like May donned matted scarlet hair sticking to his pale skinny frame of a face. He no longer wore his glasses nor much clothing besides a tore up cable sweater and torn shorts which surprisingly didn't catch fire from the magma. His sad roars of pain could be heard as long red chains contained his hands and feet from escaping. May quickly floated over to his small rocky island almost swallowed in raging magma. Her claws tugged and pulled at the chains but to no avail was he released.

" **ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO THE LOBBY IMMEDIATELY WE WILL BEGIN PHASE 2 SHORTLY** " A loud speaker screeched " **IF EXPERIMENT 144 OR 384 IS FOUND BRING TO GIOVANNI IMMEDIATELY ANY NON COMPLIANCE WILL END IN DEATH** "

The angry roars could be heard from Maxie as red lava dripped from his mouth in place of saliva.

"Maxie it's me! We have to escape!" She cried pulling at the chains even harder. These could only be similar to the legends of Sinnoh displaying control of the ancient Pokémon to obey any command given. There was nothing here to help her except the magma surrounding them. She managed to pick up a small amount of it caught in the wind she possessed and launched at the chains to the floor. A long clawed hand reached to swipe at her in which she narrowly dodged.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" she screamed now letting a foot loose. "Maxie it's May! You have control! You can control yourself!" his roars died down a little and another foot was loose as he tried to stand up straight by struggled from being chained so long. She could only hope he would follow her and not try to kill her as she let the last chain loose and reached over to hug him swiftly tears rolling down as she slowly returned to her normal basic human state

"Maxie…I…."

"She has to be in here move!" She could hear pounding feet vibrating off the large steel stairs. Their embrace would have to wait till later. She grabbed Maxie struggling to pull him forward towards the small fire escape door at the left corner of the room. They leapt over sturdy rock platforms and made a swift getaway down the stairs and into the wild jungle of Johto.

* * *

Their feet didn't stop for a moment. Maxie couldn't speak anything human to her but his form slowly started to return his collar no longer remained on from earlier to send the cold shots of ice to cool himself down in a fit of rage. Soon enough a clearing appeared with what appeared to be an abandoned traditional house of Johtos early days. Maybe an early nobles house used as a tourist site. The building was old but still stable which brought the two inside gasping for air as she could no longer hear the pursuit of grunts and their Pokémon sniffing out their tracks. She was lucky enough to find Ursaring remains to cover a good portion of their scent to the average Growlithe. The building was quite dusty but littered with beds and another couple peeking around the corner to much of May's relief happened to be Winter and Steven. The giant bird Pokémon Articuno could be heard cooing sadly from its wounds as crushed herbs and plants were on wings to help relieve the pain.

"May is it you? Are you okay? And is that…"

"Yes it's Maxie." She snapped at Steven laying the weak man down in a small heap on blankets on the floor. She wanted nothing more than to him to say at least one word, anything to her. "Maxie…I…thank you for protecting me…we're safe for now." She sobbed into his chest clutching his tattered clothes tightly. The muffled sobs made the atmosphere uncomfortable as they progressively turned into screams of curses and swears of death upon each member of team rocket. They had to be stopped at all costs. She could hardly live with herself knowing she left so many experimented people and pokemon behind to suffer even more pain and heartache. Wishing they would be graced with death to escape the harsh grasp of cruelty.

"MAXIE SAY SOMETHING TO ME!" she yelled harder grasping onto his clothes harder about ready to rip them into pieces. His soft onyx eyes was fixated at the floor never once swaying to look at her or even the building itself.

"May…we need to discuss some things." Steven whispered trying to pry May from him.

"NO! Steven he saved me! And I…I ….love him!" she sobbed trying to shake him. And then Winter ran over and pulled her off with Steven's help.

"May let him rest! Just let him sleep! Or something!" Winter drug her along the tatami flooring away from the Leader of Team Magma.

"May I know you are hurt but we need to think of a course of action right now! I need to call in someone who can help us! I know Wallace knows more about ancient Pokémon than all of us put together! And I need his help with Winter as well! Her body temperature keeps dropping severely and soon she'll end up freezing herself if I don't find him! I managed to still have my back up pokenav on my ring to call at least through voice to Wallace! I have enough battery for about a 5 minute call and I need him here tonight! Otherwise….Maxie AND Winter might very well die tonight! So I need you to be strong May! No more sobbing or weeping! THEY BOTH WILL BE OKAY!" He could hear his voice crack and become shaken to the thought of multiple deaths in one night. He promptly left to call Wallace for his emergency to which she could hear Wallace gasp again and assuring Steven he'd alert Lance of the catastrophe be there by dawn along with a Nurse for the Articuno in captivity.

* * *

The next hours went by slowly with each sudden noise making the trio look in fear of Team Rocket or possibly Wallace. When a sudden knocking rapped at the hollow wooden door Wallace along with a younger Joy walked in accompanied by a gentle Blissey to which they ran directly to the Articuno in the large living room giving it potions, berries, and healing moves to help the recovery become swifter. Wallace studied Winter and sighed at the situation

"Steven…She needs to fight it on her own." He sighed once more looking into her eyes more harshly than ever spotting no traces of the once large gentle sapphire eyes but the determined beast like scarlet irises. "You can't revert a form like this and the only way is to train her body to raise its temperature. The best thing I can suggest is strong human emotions to restore it." Steven could be heard cursing at the heavens in fear his partner wouldn't handle such a task. "Take her in another room for now and….well show her that there is still love yet left in this world. May could you come with me to Maxie for a moment?" He rose up from the dusty table and approached the man lying on the floor who seemed to be in a silent state of sleep.

"He'll be okay May, but it's going to be hard for him to revert back. I'm not so sure why he won't speak to you or even at all. But try letting him just rest for a few days if possible…I misjudged his character and I am sorry. I can't stay for long but give him this." He handed the girl a blue orb "You need to make sure this is near him at all times as it'll give him a better control to Groudon." He promptly left back into the main living room and calling out for Steven on a quick information session to seeing to the Elite 4 and Lance himself for their help in the mess. He delivered 4 new pokenavs for everyone along with fresh clothes and few days' worth of dry foods and bottled water.

"I am leaving now…Please call me in the morning, our next mission is to get your Pokémon back." He waved in almost worried way giving the room another few minutes of silence before the Nurse Joy decided to leave as well.

"May….I..I'm going to comfort Winter….Maybe you should do the same for…Maxie." He choked. She had never seen the one lax and cool trainer in such a state of dismay. She nodded in silence allowing him to go into room catty corner to room Maxie was sleeping in. May's feet slowly crept into the long hallway only silently opening the door to Maxie's room once more to lay at his side. She cuddled up next to his side absorbing the warmth he harbored. She hoped he would wake up and blush in embarrassment to the young trainer snuggled up to him like a small snorunt shivering in the brisk cold. More than anything she wanted him to flip around and say her name in a calm manner assuring her everything would be alright. It seemed the night gave long hours before she finally had enough calamity to fall asleep.

* * *

Ah I hope you enjoyed that chapter! sorry It was kinda long but I had a lot I wanted to include!


End file.
